


(You're) No Jesus Christ

by charleybradburies



Series: Castor Positivity Week 2015 [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Clones, Community: 1_million_words, Community: writerverse, Complicated Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Feels, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Missing Scene, Near Death Experiences, Other, POV Male Character, Permanent Injury, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Serious Injuries, Siblings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>"You're so quick to choose the path walked by the righteous</i>
    <br/>
    <i>So you can go and nest among the weak</i>
    <br/>
    <i>The innocent observers will refuse to find the lie within</i>
    <br/>
    <i>Renew the disappointment of the meek...</i>
    <br/>
    <i>You're no Jesus Christ!"</i>
  </p>
  <p> <b>Castor Positivity Week Day One: Favorite Castor Clone</b><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	(You're) No Jesus Christ

**Author's Note:**

> also for writerverse challenge #6: Character Spotlight
> 
> I'm not entirely sure that Mark counts as a secondary character, because he got pretty prominent, but the main cast is really Clone Club and the Mannings, so I figured I could work it. (And except for the absolute first part, this scene canonically was shown from Sarah's POV.)
> 
> Title from Seether's 'No Jesus Christ'.

"Please...I love her," he pleads, fear filling him up like a gutter during a storm. 

His own begging is the last thing Mark hears before the shotgun fires, the view of Mrs Johanssen above his collapsing body like she'd come in the name of God the last thing he sees...the image is seared into his brain with the sharp pain of the bullet boring into his leg. Only one bullet enters him, the other shots not close enough to dig into him, but close enough to scream their ways across his skin, decorating him with blood.

He starts to feel his consciousness fade, and then he hears the crunching of the corn stalks and the revving of an engine, the realization setting in that she's left. Gracie's mother has left him to die, and Gracie will never...no one will ever know. 

Or so he thinks...but moments later, he's woken by Sarah Manning shaking him frantically, and though he's frightened as _fuck,_ his first thought when Sarah starts helping him up to his feet is still _'sister.'_


End file.
